


Disciplinary Action

by ximeria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did look good in red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disciplinary Action

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of 'uniforms/military' on the [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) community
> 
> Son of Note: I may or may not have actually hit the bloody kink XD - I got a bit carried away, or rather, the guys did *snorts*.

Ianto closed the door to Jack's office after entering. He kept his face neutral, even if it had been difficult walking through the hub wearing the full UNIT uniform. Even Owen had been too surprised to make one of his sarcastic remarks.

He wasn't going to wonder what Gwen and Tosh would make of it once they regained the ability to speak.

"I'm quite sure this was not what Martha had in mind when she gave you the uniform," Ianto said evenly as he pulled a pen out of his pocket and placed it on the desk in front of Jack. He had been amused to be given a pen with a snazzy camera and scanner in it – very James Bond. Well, maybe a futuristic James Bond was more correct. Apart from the casing there wasn't much in it that was 21st century technology.

UNIT hadn't even realized that he'd slipped into their headquarters and snagged the information they'd needed.

"Ah, but we used it all in the name of saving the world," Jack drawled, rising slowly from his seat.

Ianto didn't smile at the hungry look in Jack's eyes. Just like he didn't shiver. Well, at least not visibly. "I still don't particularly like abusing her goodwill this way," he said sternly.

Jack came to stand in front of him, leaning back against the desk.

Ianto wondered how Martha had managed to get Jack a UNIT uniform for him that fit perfectly. Then again, Ianto was sure no one else knew his body as well as Jack did. That thought might possibly have made his lips twitch a little.

"Have I mentioned how amazingly hot that uniform looks on you, Ianto?" Jack asked, his gaze travelling up and down Ianto's body.

For a moment Ianto thought about just offering to let Jack take it off him, then realized that he wanted a little more. The adrenaline was still running through his body – as much as he disliked going behind Martha's back, he sorely enjoyed the spy/secret agent spiel.

"You are out of bounds, Mr. Harkness," Ianto said, voice stern.

Jack's head snapped back up and he met Ianto's unflinching gaze.

"That's Captain Harkness to you," Jack replied, just as sternly.

"A rank not acknowledge by Torchwood," Ianto said.

Jack merely lifted an eyebrow.

"And your rank isn't acknowledged by UNIT either." Ianto was going on instinct, but he was fairly sure Jack would... A grin so quick that Ianto almost missed it, and Ianto relaxed with the knowledge that he was on the right track.

"Is that so, Mr. Jones?" Jack said, voice low and challenging.

"Absolutely, Mr. Harkness," Ianto replied, fighting the urge to fidget under Jack's attention. He had plenty of practice when it came to that.

"So..." Jack licked his lips. "I take it you are going to punish me then?" His mouth curved up in a menacing grin. "Or at least try."

Ianto pursed his lips and kept his stance light, waiting for the slight flexing of Jack's shoulders as he relaxed, obviously sure of his self.

Making sure he wasn't telegraphing his move, Ianto moved forward, quickly. Grabbing Jack's wrist with one hand and the opposite shoulder with the other, he slammed him down, lifting a thigh across Jack's crotch, pinning his upper body down against the desk.

Ianto leaned down, his mouth close to Jack's ear. "Would punishing you have any effect?"

Jack's free hand slid down along Ianto's bent leg. Not ticklishly light. No, the way that Jack knew he preferred to be touched. Firm and... Ianto fought back a moan. Jack curled his fingers around Ianto's calf, just above where the trousers disappeared into his military issue boots.

Ianto bent the arm with which he was holding down Jack's shoulder, putting his lower arm across Jack's throat. "I loathe having to repeat myself, Mr. Harkness, especially for someone as dense as you. Would punishment have any effect?"

Jack swallowed hard and Ianto could feel the movement under his arm.

"Allow me to rephrase it," Ianto said slowly, leaning down again, making sure that his lips brushed Jack's ear as he spoke. "What kind of punishment would have an effect on you?"

Jack met his eyes and Ianto felt as if there wasn't enough oxygen in the room all of the sudden. Jack's eyes were dark and expectant, waiting for him to make the decision.

Ianto grinned and let go of the hand he had pinned to the desk to reach for the control panel imbedded in the surface. A quick key combination and he knew that the glass walls of Jack's office had turned opaque. Lord knew what the others had caught already, but there was no harm in letting Owen see Ianto having the upper hand before he took the view away from them. While he was at it, he pushed the pen-recorder out of the way as well. No reason to risk his work.

Of course, having let go of Jack's wrist it left Jack with more room for mischief. Ianto closed his eyes for a moment and let a grumbled Welsh curse fly as Jack slipped the hand down between them, fingers digging hard into Ianto's abdomen, just along the belt of the trousers.

"Wandering hands, Mr. Harkness?" Ianto mock growled into his ear and he was delighted when he felt Jack's body shiver. "Another transgression to add to the ever expanding list."

"And what are you going to do about that?" Jack asked, voice rasping as if he hadn't spoken in years.

Ianto pressed his nose against the bare skin under Jack's ear, picking up the trademark scent, willingly submitting to the pheromones rushing through his senses. He licked along the sweaty skin, nipping lightly every now and then.

"I believe I shall make a dent in the list of punishments I have in mind for you," Ianto said against the opening of Jack's shirt, right above the top button.

"I..." Jack swallowed hard again. "I thought you were still considering what to do," he said.

"Oh," Ianto whispered. "I figure I'll just make it up as we go. Eventually the punishment may even catch up with the listed transgressions."

"And if the list of punishments outdoes the list of transgressions?" Jack asked, voice thick and low.

Ianto lifted his head and met Jack's eyes, making sure that Jack couldn't miss the lewd grin. "If such paradox should occur, I'm sure a man with your imagination can come up with some more to add to the list."

The answering grin spreading on Jack's face was a bit too cocky for Ianto's taste. He wanted to play this little game all the way to the end. Standing back down, Ianto pulled Jack to his feet and put a hand on either side of him, palms on the desk. He fought the urge to adjust himself. Half straddling Jack had stretched his clothes almost painfully over his erection, but he was not going to give Jack the satisfaction of showing him just that.

"Strip, Mr. Harkness," he said, voice cool and controlled.

Jack stared at him for a moment. Because of the position, Jack was more or less sitting on the edge of the desk and there was barely a few inches between them. "You might want to take a step back," he said evenly.

"Why's that?" Ianto asked curiously. "Does my proximity hamper your style, Mr. Harkness?"

Jack's eyes narrowed and Ianto knew that Jack would never turn down such a simple challenge. "Of course not," Jack said with a chuckle. "I merely thought perhaps such close proximity may hamper your style, ...sir."

Ianto pursed his lips, fighting a grin. "It takes more to bug up my style," he said before leaning forward, mouthing along Jack's jaw, taking in the familiar taste of Jack and sweat mingling on his tongue. He felt as much as heard the rumbled laughter from Jack. Just for that, he bit down on the soft skin right under Jack's chin.

The noise that escaped Jack made Ianto impossibly harder and for a moment he had to bite the inside of his cheek just to remind himself that he wasn't supposed to come in his trousers like some teenager. He was used to keeping up with Jack's games and he was damned if he'd let Jack get the better of him in this.

When Ianto deemed it necessary, he let go of the desk and took a step to the side. Not back. Never back. Never give Jack the idea that he'd be backing down. He slid his hand over Jack's now bare chest, then down to the waistband of the trousers. They were unbuttoned but not yet pushed down. He slipped his hand lower and palmed the hard erection straining the clothes and smiled evilly when Jack shut his eyes for a moment, head lolling back and throat exposed.

Letting go, Ianto reached up and took a firm hold of Jack's chin, tilting his head back down and to the side so their eyes met. "I believe I told you to strip," he said coolly.

"Yes, sir," Jack gasped, his breathing coming faster than before.

"Well, hop to it, Mr. Harkness," Ianto replied before letting go, making his way around the desk, for now completely ignoring Jack. It was actually easier to do so as he was focused on walking with his own erection hampering him. Still, he managed to get to the other side of the desk and open the top drawer.

Right where it always was. Even if Jack Harkness was a riddle wrapped in an enigma, some things were predictable. Like the lube in the drawer of his desk.

Returning his attention to Jack, Ianto was glad to see that Jack had finally done as he'd been told. As Ianto walked back to him, he made sure to put a strut in his walk, even if it felt awkward and tight over his groin. He walked up to Jack, then back to stand in front of him.

He met Jack's eyes and for a moment they stared at each other, not so much a battle of wills as a prolonging of expectation.

Ianto held up the tube of lube. "Bend over the desk and prepare yourself," he said, surprised that his voice came out as steadily as it did.

Jack stared at him for a moment, then his breath stuttered out, his eyes flickered shut for a moment before he ripped the tube out of Ianto's hand. A second later, Ianto was staring at Jack's bare shoulders, allowing himself to take in the view of Jack leaning on the desk with one hand while reaching behind himself to push two fingers inside himself.

Ianto dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands and closed his eyes. He fought to control his breathing. Even with his eyes closed, his imagination fought him every step of the way. He could hear Jack's heavy breathing and underneath that, the slick slide of Jack preparing himself.

Forcing his eyes open again, Ianto realized that if he was supposed to go through with this, it would have to be now. He swallowed hard when he watched Jack slide four fingers inside himself.

"I believe that is enough," Ianto said, forcing the words out into an even tone. "Turn around."

Jack stood up straight and then turned to face Ianto. There was no doubt that Jack was close as well, but Ianto chose to focus on a spot over Jack's shoulder. There was only so much stimulus he could take, even just visually.

"Take me out," he ordered, steeling himself for the touch.

Ianto determinedly did not look at Jack as he knelt in front of him, hands sliding over the belt that held up Ianto's trousers. Ianto opened his mouth to urge Jack to follow the order, but Jack finally did. He undid the belt, the button and slowly, he eased the zipper down over the boxers Ianto was wearing underneath.

It was pure torture as some of the pressure was taken off his erection, only to be replaced by Jack's touch, as he almost reverently freed it. Ianto bit his lower lip when the boxers stuck to the tip of his cock for a moment, where he'd been steadily leaking pre-come since five seconds after stepping inside Jack's office.

Ianto looked down to see Jack staring at his cock, licking his lips and he knew he'd have to move fast or he'd lose whatever control he had of the situation. An aroused Jack Harkness was a force of nature.

Gripping Jack's chin, he held his head in place, then tilted it back to meet Jack's eyes. "Stand."

Jack swallowed hard and looked like he was about to argue, but Ianto merely raised an eyebrow.

Jack stood and Ianto had to fight not to look down his body. He put a hand flat against Jack's chest and for a moment they stood like that, perfectly still. Then he pushed Jack backwards.

Following the silent order, Jack backed up against the desk, never for a second taking his eyes off Ianto's. Ianto followed, not breaking his contact with Jack for a moment. Another light push and Jack hitched his arse up to sit on the desk.

Ianto slid his hands down over Jack's body, enjoying the heat of Jack's skin. Trailing his fingers along the inside of Jack's thighs, he pushed them apart then hooked his hands under Jack's knees and pulled upward.

Jack fell back onto the desk, and Ianto hooked his legs up over his shoulders. He felt the tip of his cock sliding against the slick crevice and fought the moan threatening to escape. "Put it in," he growled, not caring that he might sound a lot more desperate than commanding at that very moment.

Ever flexible, Jack reached down to guide Ianto inside, breath hitching, almost, but not quite a keening noise. For a moment Ianto wondered if it might have been a mistake, because Jack's touch nearly set him off. Taking a deep breath, Ianto tried to think of the things that would never turn him on, anything that could help him not lose the last of his cool and somehow he managed to breathe a little easier when the head of his cock slipped inside.

He could feel Jack shaking. Not much, but enough for Ianto to notice, more than enough for him to nearly lose his hard won self control. He looked down into Jack's eyes and there was barely a trace of blue left. The thought struck him that this Jack looked almost alien to him.

Jack let go of him and gripped the edge of the desk with both hands. Ianto allowed himself a small grin before he dug his fingers into Jack's hips and thrust forward without any warning.

Even if the others hadn't guessed what they were doing by now, Ianto was sure that the bellow that escaped Jack would have told most of Cardiff that he was getting thoroughly shagged at that very moment. He knew he couldn't keep it going for long, but he'd make every damned thrust count.

Twisting his hips, Ianto pulled back out, until only the head was inside. He held his position for a heartbeat or two, then slammed back in. It wasn't the first time he'd fucked Jack fully clothed, but it never seemed to get old; the indecency of being fully dressed while having a naked Jack at his mercy.

"Are you regretting your deeds, Mr. Harkness?" Ianto growled, letting go of Jack's hip with one hand, reaching for the hard cock trapped between their bodies.

"N-no," Jack gasped as Ianto rotated his hips just enough to brush against Jack's prostate.

Ianto's fingers closed around Jack's cock, squeezing hard just under the head.

Jack's growl broke as he twisted under Ianto. Not for a moment did he take his eyes off Ianto, watching him hungrily as Ianto fisted his cock, hard, bordering on the edge of painful.

Ianto pulled back out again, then in, hard and fast in rapid succession. There was no way he'd last for much longer. Letting go of Jack's cock, Ianto dug his fingers into Jack's hips, knowing that he'd be leaving bruises, even though they'd fade within minutes.

The desk slid half an inch on the floor when Ianto lost himself in the punishing rhythm, and when he looked down between them, he watched as Jack's cock twitched, semen spattering the front of his uniform and Jack's chest.

Sweat tickled down between his shoulder blades and a few drops escaped from under the restricting rim of the beret, feeling almost obscenely cool against his temple.

Ianto finally leaned forward and caught Jack's open mouth with his own, burying himself to the root in Jack as his own orgasm washed over him. He breathed harshly through his nose as he deepened the sloppy kiss while rocking lightly against Jack, riding out his release.

Eventually Ianto broke their kiss, resting his head against Jack's shoulder.

"That was..." Jack's voice broke, "...impressive self control," he finally got out.

Ianto chuckled against his bare skin and let Jack's legs slide down from his shoulders to rest around his waist instead. It meant he nearly slipped out of Jack, but the sensation of barely being inside was pretty heady as well.

"I had a good wank before I came down here," Ianto finally admitted, laughing hard as Jack's swore at him, cursing Welsh attentiveness to details such as being prepared for horny bosses. Or maybe just cursing Ianto in general for knowing him too well.

He kept chuckling, even five minutes later when he wondered if maybe they should clean up and go back to work. Then again, he was pretty comfortable, halfway on top of Jack and if he wasn't mistaking, it wouldn't be long before he'd be the one to be thoroughly disciplined.

 **The End**


End file.
